The Ultimate Love Hate Relationship!
by Wildflower16
Summary: We know how Lily and James begain and ended, but we never learned what happened in between.  A dollop of Lily and James, a handful of maurauders, a bucket load of seventh year and a pinch of prolems.  Makes the ultimate love hate relationship!
1. The journey home

Hiya :D I haven't written a ff in a while so you'll have to bare with me sorry :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything it's all JKR!

Hope you like it :D

* * *

The ultimate love/hate relationship!

Lily and her best friend Marlene were pulling their trunks towards an empty compartment at the end of the train. The train was departing from Hogsmede station and travelling to Kings cross station. When the two girls finally found an empty compartment and pulled their trunks in after them, Lily and Marlene were starting to discuss the year of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry that had just passed.

"I loved sixth year it was much better that fifth wasn't it? Lily was saying.

"You're just saying that because James was all over you this year" Marlene said smirking.

"No way!" Lily yelled "In case you didn't notice he was all over me fifth year as well. AND I liked sixth year despite Potter not because of him!"

"Sure you did" Marlene said trying not to smile "You'd have thought he'd given up by now. I mean Sirius said he liked you in fourth year but was too scared to say anything. And throughout fifth and sixth year he's been nuts about you, even though you reject him in a firmer way each time. You've got to admit it Lily, you are getting quite harsh-"

Even though Lily had been trying to cut her off throughout the whole speech it wasn't her that silenced Marlene. The door of the compartment slid open and the handsome head of Sirius Black poked through.

Marlene who was a sucker for his dazzling teeth, soft hair and drop dead gorgeous smile went bright red at the sight of him and mumbled something that sounded like hi but nobody could be sure.

"Hay ladies" he started "All the other compartments are full, do you mind if we join you?" Although, saying this was a waste of his breath because he had already walked in and sat next to Marlene before he even got half way through his sentence. James followed as quickly as he could and sat down as close to Lily as he could without her screaming at him.

"You look as beautiful as always Lily flower" James said smiling

"Urm...thanks Potter" She replied in a whisper

"So will you go out with me?" he asked eagerly

"Why have you got to start all this up again! Can't you just stop this stupid game of yours? The truth is, the game got boring two years ago, why are you still playing?" she finished angrily. Lily's last remark left James with nothing left to say so Marlene tried to fill the silence.

"So where are Remus and Peter?"

Well, it's Remus's prefect shift and he'll be here when it's Lily's turn. Peter is down the hall with his new girlfriend Bianca." Sirius replied looking quite amused with the whole situation. Lily, James and Marlene couldn't keep a smile of their faces either. The thought of Peter having a girl friend was funny no matter how hard they tried not to laugh at their friend.

"So any summer plans Sirius?" Lily said trying to stop the conversation from returning to her and James.

"Nope, trying to avoid my family mostly" he said laughing "Marlene how about you?"

Marlene smiled and said "Actually I needed to ask Lily if she wanted to come camping with me and my family in the third week of the holidays?"

"Sorry, I really wish I could come but I promised my mum and boss that I'd work all summer."

"What, work?" James started

"Yes Potter it's a common known thing people do to earn money when they're not filthy rich. Although I wouldn't expect anyone as arrogant as you to be familiar with the term. Lily answered starting to get annoyed.

"I know what working is I just didn't realise you'd managed to get a job already. I mean you have only just turned 17" James replied trying to save himself.

"Well I'm working in a muggle café if you must know so it doesn't matter how old I am"

"Why?" Sirius interrupted

"Don't worry Sirius" Lily said rolling her eyes

"Let's play a game" Marlene said cutting the awkward silence. This seemed to work because Sirius's signature smile erupted once more on his face.

"What sort of game you thinking about?" Sirius said, winking.

"Um... I dunno maybe exploding snap or something" Marlene said. Sirius smiled wider still and said

"I was thinking more along the lines of truth or dare" at these words a smile creeped onto both James and Marlene's faces but the same could not be said for the red head in the corner.

"You're joking? How childish do you think we are?" Lily exclaimed clearly not impressed.

"Prongs it looks like **your Lily Flower** is a **scardy cat**" Sirius said carefully emphasising the words 'your Lily Flower' and 'scardy cat'.

"Am not" Lily said

"Good, looks like you're playing then doesn't it sexy" Sirius joked. This smart remark was then followed by to slaps across the head one from Lily and one from James. Even so the game began and Lily was a part of it.

"I'll go first" Sirius began "Lily, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Lily said but didn't look to sure.

"Who'd you rather kiss me or prongs here?"

"I'd rather jump off a cliff" Lily said to the disappointment of James. Whose smile had just been wiped off his face.

"Can't do that you've got to pick one it's the rules" Marlene said in a sly voice. Lily responded to this with a death glare that soon shut her best friend up. Marlene knew that look to well.

"Fine I pick James" Lily began. At these words the smile on James's face was once more but if possible twice the size of the one that had recently vanished. "But only because James is slightly less obnoxious, but he's still a pig" Lily ended but nothing she said was going to take the smug grin off James's face.

"Right my go" Lily said "Marlene, truth or dare"

"Dare!" Marlene said almost immediately

"Yay, there's a fun girl in here!" Sirius said. Lily kicked him hard in the shin and continued "right I dare you to stand on one leg and sing the Hogwarts song"

"WHAT!" said James and Sirius

"That is the worst dare ever!" James started but stopped after looking into Lily's hurt face "I'm sorry Lily Flower but it is rather crap"

"Well" Lily said still rather upset "Potter! You try and do better!" James only smiled at this and said

"Ok, I dare you to go in Peter and Bianca's compartment, slap Peter and say what do you think you're doing cheating on me". At this Lily and Marlene's jaws dropped.

"But... But that's evil" Marlene said.

"I thought you were the fun one" Sirius said looking disappointed

"Ok then I will" Marlene said still looking unsure

"Marly! You can't do that!" Lily argued

"Don't worry Lil it's only a laugh" Marlene said opening the compartment door. All three of the others shoved their heads out the compartment in an attempt to see the scene about to begin. Lily found herself stuck between the head of Sirius black below her and the head of James Potter above her. This Lily thought was one of the worst places anyone could possibly be stuck.

"Lily!" Sirius moaned "I can't see through your hair it's all in my face" At this Sirius was trying to push aside the long straight red hair that was covering him.

"Well I need to see as well so I can't move" Lily said sternly.

"But it's all smelly Lil"

"Excuse—"Lily began but James had already began talking

"Shut up Sirius, Lily's hair always smells like vanilla and I know you like vanilla so shut up. And you're lucky Lily is even letting her lovely hair touch you". Lily was smiling at this before she realised how strange it was that Potter, her long term enemy knew the smell of her hair.

"Whatever Prongs, LOOK" Sirius shouted. All three of them put their attention back on the closed door of the apartment opposite them which you could hear loud voices coming from.

"What do you mean your boyfriend?" They could hear Bianca shout.

"He asked me out last week but told me he couldn't see me today because he had a stomach issue"

"Errrrrrrrrr" Bianca called, "to be honest Peter I was only going out with you because I felt sorry for you. You're welcome to him". She finished before starting to slide open the door. Once they realised what was happening James, Lily and Sirius scrambled back into the compartment. Marlene came in two minutes later looking quite ashamed of herself and Peter followed her looking like he'd just been hit by a bludger.

"That was a close one" Sirius said laughing.

"I can't believe we just did that to you Pete" James said

"We!" Lily said outraged at such an accusation.

"Don't worry Pete, we'll get your girlfriend back" James said obviously starting to feel bad.

"No need" Peter said smiling "I've been trying to get rid of her the whole of today anyway. She told me that she wanted me to meet her parents. Can you believe it we've only been together a week." Everyone laughed at this.

The rest of the journey went by in a similar way except Lily left for her prefect's duty and Remus had returned. As the train finally pulled in to King's cross Lily walked into the compartment and flopped back down into her seat clearly exhausted. Minutes after everyone was pulling their trunks towards the doors in an egger attempt to see their parents.

As the six pupils got off the train Lily saw her other best friend Alice right in front of her. Alice was just as close to Lily as Marlene but had decided that she wanted to sit by her long-term boyfriend Frank Longbottom. She decided this on the basis that Frank was a year above them and therefore would be riding the express for the last time. Frank was cleverest in the school and therefore was going to be attending Auror training in September which Alice (also one of the brightest students) was going to join him in a year's time.

Lily ran over to Alice hugged her closely before promising to write every week that summer. Alice smiled hugged Marlene before running over to her parents. Alice left and was closely followed by Peter who was being told by his mother that he needed a good scrub. Lily went back to her case and looked around for someone else to say good bye too before she had to go back to her family. She loved her family but she could never deal with the constant nagging in her ear telling her she was a freak.

Lily spied Marlene who for some strange reason was hugging Sirius. She walked right up to them as they broke apart throwing her body around Marlene. She was half way through telling Marlene how much she'd miss her when Remus interrupted saying he had to go. Lily released her grip around Marlene and instead through her arms around Remus.

"See you soon Remus" Lily said smiling

"You too Lil" he replied "and thanks for being such a great friend this year". Only a few months Lily had found out the biggest secret ever! Her friend and co-prefect Remus was a werewolf. Not that it bothered her but it was still a big secret. Lily smiled at him sweetly before he grabbed his trunk and followed his parents through the barrier.

Marlene gave Lily a quick squeeze before following Remus through the barrier with her parents. Lily smiled to herself and went to adjust the strap on her trunk before Lily found herself being picked up in an arm crushing hug by none other than Sirius Black.

"Get off me Sirius!" Lily exclaimed but this only made Sirius hold her tighter. "Put me down now!" She continued. He finally gave in and let her back on her feet. She scowled at him and turned around only to walk head first into James Potter.

"Ahhhhhhh, Lily Flower, you should have said you wanted a hug I'm more than glad to give you one" he said chuckling wrapping his arms around her. He was holding her firmly but softer and more lovingly than Sirius had done and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying it. She looked up at him noticing his hazel eyes were staring hard into her green. She'd also be lying if she said that didn't make her uncomfortable.

"Bye James" Lily said removing his arms from her "See you next term" she finished

"You know Lily I think I'll be seeing you before then" he said with a wink. To this Lily shrugged grabbed her trunk and started to walk away. Lily was confused at what he had said, How was he going to see her before then? She hadn't agreed to meet or anything or even write. Lily shrugged and walked through the barrier to where a middle aged couple stood by a car. The women had red hair like Lily's and the man had dark blonde hair. They were smiling and waving at her but Lily wasn't looking at that but at the teenage girl sitting in the back seat of the car with a frown on her face.

Lily knew it was going to be a long summer and already was starting to miss that huge castle that she had learnt to call her home.

* * *

Well that's it for today Ladies and Jelly Beans :) What did you think? If you liked it please can you review and let me know. I'll be updating soon but for now as us Welsh folk say Da Bo Chi (that means goodbye :D)


	2. First Day on the Job

Hiya! I finished this as quickly as I could. Hope you like it!  
Disclaimer: JKR owes the lot :'(

* * *

The First Day on the Job

Lily arrived home later that day and her eyes were already brimming with tears. How could Petunia be so mean? She was always nasty but as time went on she was getting even more horrible (if that was possible). Lily would bet you one hundred Galleons that this had something to do with her new boy friend Vernon, who she was set to meet the following week. Lily picked up her trunk and dragged it into her room before collapsing to the floor and sobbing. Lily didn't know why she was crying, she was used to how Tunney treated her and Lily had promised herself she wouldn't let it get to her anymore. Of course she was wrong. She couldn't take this. It had gone too far. Lily had handled it quite well until now thinking they'd grow out of it. She was wrong again. They were sixteen now and Tunney couldn't look at Lily without saying something that mentally thumped Lily.

Once Lily had cried herself out she unpacked everything and pushed her trunk under her bed and started to read. She could hear the soft sound of footsteps which were getting loader as the steps got closer. The door knob turned and in stepped the slim frame of Ivy Evans. Lily was the spitting image of her mother, all except the eyes. Ivy's eyes were ice blue and Lily's were Emerald Green. Ivy sat at the end of Lily's bed and the two red heads began to chat.

Hours later Ivy got up from her now imprinted seat on the bed  
"We better get some sleep now; you've got a busy day at work tomorrow. I'm glad you're feeling better"  
"Night Mum, I love you"  
"Love you too, I missed you so much this year and I'm thrilled your home flower" she whispered as she turned the light out and shut the door.

Lily jumped under the sheets as quickly as she could. Whenever she came home it felt like she was little again. Her mum saying good night and turning the light off for her. It was lovely but weird. The only thing that wasn't the same as when she was little was the fact that her sister wasn't there to share it with her. But that was still a sore subject so she didn't let herself think about it again. She hoped she would sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, but her mind was still busy. She was wondering what the point in calling everyone in her family flower was. All the girls on her Mum's side of the family had flower names, it was family tradition. There really wasn't a point in calling out flower in a house where petunia, Lily and Ivy all lived. Lily mentally concluded that there was indeed no point. After reaching that decision the exhaustion finally won and Lily was asleep within seconds.

Lily woke up at 7am the next morning to the smell of cooking bacon. She loved mornings at home; they were her favourite time of the day. As Ivy and Noah (Lily's parents) would cook Lily a delicious breakfast and chat to her all morning at the kitchen table listening to the radio. And even better than that, Petunia would either have already left for work or still be in bed, either way Lily didn't have to have her to spoil her day.

Lily popped her slippers on and slipped into her dressing gown before tip toeing across the landing in a desperate attempt not to wake the sleeping beast. She was successful as she descended the staircase and walked into the kitchen. She slowly walked to her usual chair around the four seater round table in the middle of the room and sat down. Her dad crossed the room carrying a plateful of bacon which he placed in the middle and two small plates that he placed at his seat and at his wife's. Too anybody else that might seem a bit harsh but Lily knew what was coming. Noah crossed the room again, this time carrying a plateful of pancakes. As he placed them in front of her she noticed that they were chocolate chip and covered in syrup. Just as she liked them, this was Lily's ultimate favourite meal and the only meal that the house elves couldn't produce to the standard that her Dad could. Noah leant down and kissed her on the forehead and whispered  
"Morning Flower"  
before taking his seat beside her. Seconds after Ivy joined them carrying a pot of tea for Noah and herself and a cup of hot chocolate for Lily.  
"Thanks Mum thanks Dad" Lily mumbled with a mouthful of pancakes.  
"Your welcome flower, so tell us more about your lessons at school?"Noah replied. Lily had known this question would be coming up soon. Her parents adored magic and could never hear enough about it. She loved them both dearly but still got tired of their constant questions.  
"As I said yesterday Dad, their great I've learned loads of new things this year—"  
She tried to finish but Ivy was already starting to ask questions  
"So what have you learned to do since the last time we saw you?"  
"Lil, could you show us? Your 17 now after all" Noah added. After hearing the excitement in their voices Lily couldn't say no.  
"Ok, but just one or two things, I do have work after all" she explained. They both nodded in agreement but still looked delighted. Lily took her wand out of her pocked and pointed it slyly at the curtains from under the table. They immediately closed and the light clicked on. She was 17 but even so wasn't stupid enough to do magic if a muggle could see her as easily as by looking through a window.

Lily looked over at her parents and they were both smiling widely already. However much she couldn't be bothered a small smile was visible on her face. She pointed her wand at her Mum's budgie (Bluebell) that was sitting in its cage. A second later the budgie had disappeared and in its spot was a little blue clock, which was the exact same colour blue as Bluebell. Her parents began to clap but as they did so the clock began to sing its audience the time. Ivy and Noah erupted into another round of applause and began to laugh. Lily's smile was growing wider by the second, until she realised the time that the clock was singing. Thirty minutes was all she had until she was supposed to be arriving at work.  
"Crap!" She shouted turning the clock back into a bird and ramming pancakes and hot chocolate down her throat. Which Lily wouldn't advise doing as hot chocolate is called hot chocolate for a very important reason and that reason of course is because it's scalding hot. Lily quickly ran to the sink and drank around a pint of water to try and cool the burn. It helped a bit but Lily's throat was still painful. As quickly as she could she ran towards the exit of the kitchen and in the process stubbed her toe. Squealing in pain Lily hugged her foot while hopping to her room.

To anyone outside the Evans' family the fact that Ivy and Noah hadn't seemed fazed by Lily's scene would seem odd. In fact Ivy had just started collecting dishes and Noah turning the light off and re-opening the curtains. The reason for this was that this wasn't the first time something like that had happened in the Evans household. Lily always worried when she thought she was going to be late. In fact she did this most days of her life and she was never late to anything. It was very likely that Lily would still be on time to work or even early. But, Lily still panicked and every time she'd do something silly like drink hot liquids as quickly as possible or walk into objects. The family had simply learnt to ignore her at these times and she was 100% happier when people didn't fuss her.

Lily galloped down the stairs fifteen minutes later, showered, hair tied in a pony tail, make-up done nicely but naturally and uniform on. Lily hated her uniform with a passion. The trousers and shoes were a fine black and the apron was short and black which was also fine but the t-shirt was tight and pink. Which was doubly awful, tight is a no go zone and so is pink as it clashes awfully with her head full of red hair. Lily quickly ran into the kitchen kissed both her parents on the forehead grabbed her wand from next to the sink and apparated right on the spot. She felt the now familiar feeling of apparating but kept her eyes shut as she really didn't like the experience very much.

She didn't apparate far only about a half hour walk away but she didn't have time for that or a ten minute bus ride away but why pay when you can get there much faster for free. Her feet hit the earth again in a back alley where nobody was within a 20m radius. She quickly walked to the alley entrance, crossed the road and pushed open the door to the café which caused a little bell to ring.

Lily glanced at her watch and noticed she had made it with eight minutes to spare. Lily glanced across the shop and recognised Lauren the manager who Lily had worked with last summer standing behind the counter. Lauren had cut her hair slightly shorter than the summer before and had used a slightly darker hair die. Lily thought she looked better but didn't say anything as Lily remembered quite clearly that she didn't like this women very much and the women didn't like her.

Lily smiled and crossed the room, as she reached the counter she began to speak  
"Hi, I got the uniform you sent to my house, thank you"  
"Lily, would you start work right away please we've got a busy day ahead of us. The floor's need sweeping, the tables need wiping, the salt and peppers need refilling and the rush starts in half an hour" Lauren said with a false smile plastered somewhere under her layers of foundation.  
"No problem" Lily replied while walking towards the cupboard she remembered from the previous year. Lily quickly collected a broom and set to work immediately.

Only a few hours had passed by the time Lily was considering murdering Lauren. Lily was doing at least three times as much work as Lauren but every other sentence out of Lauren's mouth was adding another thing to do on Lily's never ending list. However this wasn't the worst of Lily's Lauren issues. It was five to one and Lauren had been out on her lunch break since twelve. Therefore Lily had to deal with the lunchtime rush alone except for the chiefs Henry and David whom Lily was getting to be quite fond of.

Lily was about to serve two blonde girls who had just sat at the table nearest the counter when Lauren decided it was about time to show up. Lauren walked over to Lily and took her notebook out of her hands and whispered to Lily.  
"You have a half an hour break starting now"  
Lily didn't stop to ask questions just grabbed her handbag and made her way towards the door. Once out on the street Lily spotted a little bakery on the corner. She quickly walked to it and bought a fresh ham roll with salad.

Lily wandered towards the end of the street where there was a little park with a tiny lake. She sat on a bench and ate half of her roll before standing and breaking the rest up for the Duck's in the lake. While doing this she was muttering to herself about how unfair it was that she only got half an hour for lunch when she heard a familiar voice say

"What are the chances-" followed by a yelp. Lily quickly turned around but saw nobody she recognised. Giving up Lily picked up her bag and walked slowly back to the shop.

Once she had put her bag away Lauren called her to the counter.  
"Lily, could you come here a moment please?" Lily obliged and Lauren continued "I've noticed you don't smile very often. Could you please smile more at the customers?" Lily nodded her head as she didn't trust herself to speak she was so frustrated, she smiled at every customer, just rarely smiled at Lauren for obvious reasons. "Thanks, I'll watch you have a go now, look two boys just walked in" Lily nodded again picked up her notepad from the counter and began flipping through it in search for a blank page on her way to the new table.

Once she arrived Lily smiled but still didn't look up from her book.  
"What can I do for you?" Lily asked in the sweetest voice she could muster without being sick  
"I've been waiting for you to ask me that for years Evans" Responded a voice Lily recognised but not the same one as earlier. A voice that made Lily's jaw drop. A voice that didn't belong in this muggle world. A voice that she wasn't supposed to hear again that summer. Now she felt sick, now she most defiantly felt sick.  
She could only force one word through her teeth in a quiet enough voice that Lauren wouldn't hear  
"Potter!"

* * *

So what did you think? Please review and let me know :D Thanks for reading :)

Ps: REVIEW please :D :D :D


End file.
